


Жилищные проблемы

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Ричи и Эдди выбирают новый дом.





	Жилищные проблемы

К покупке нового дома они шли долго. Сперва пожили в съемной квартире Эдди (свой дом он оставил Майре), потому что у Ричи был перерыв в выступлениях, и он мог на время переехать на другой конец страны. Потом, когда Эдди перевёлся в отделение своей компании в Лос-Анджелесе, они жили в холостяцкой берлоге Ричи. Но это место не было домом и уж тем более не было предназначено для создания семьи. В двухэтажной квартире Ричи хотелось бухать до потери сознания, нюхать кокс и водить шлюх. Эдди там было неуютно. Да что там, Ричи самому было не по себе. Он-то шлюх особо не водил, кокаин пробовал один раз в жизни, пить же предпочитал не в одиночестве, а в баре в компании незнакомцев, которым можно пожаловаться на свою тяжелую жизнь в жанре импровизированного стендапа (лучше того дерьма, которое писали его люди).

Точнее, сама мысль о покупке общего дома была принята легко и просто, за одним из завтраков на холодной мраморной кухне, но сам выбор недвижимости оказался сущим адом. Эдди довёл до нервного срыва двух риэлторов, а третья продержалась так долго только потому, что была на транквилизаторах. Так, по крайней мере, думал Ричи. Он же наблюдал за сменой риэлторов с воображаемой миской попкорна и с чрезвычайной нежностью смотрел на Эдди, критикующего очередные обои, плинтуса, карнизы.

— Посмотрите пока дом, — сказала Рут. — Я вернусь через полчаса.

Это было немного необычно, но вспомним про транквилизаторы, которые, по мнению Ричи, имели место быть.

Оставив клиентов в одиночестве, Рут упорхнула.

Эдди с серьезным видом осматривал места стыков плитки в ванной.

— Протестируем кровать, м? — спросил Ричи.

— Тебе абсолютно наплевать, в каком доме жить?

— Нет, конечно, но я предпочитаю не доёбываться до мелочей.

— Если бы я, как ты выражаешься, не доёбывался до мелочей, мы бы уже жили в лачуге с тараканами и призраками.

— Как ты, кстати, на наличие призраков проверяешь?

Эдди фыркнул.

— Элементарно. Насильственные смерти — были?

— Ясно. От скольких домов мы отказались по этой причине?

— Ну-у… — Эдди смешался. — От нескольких.

— А если быть точнее? — настаивал Ричи.

— От тринадцати.

— От тринадцати… Окей, ясно, понятно… От тринадцати.

— Ну извини, что я не хочу снова разбираться со сверхъестественным дерьмом!

— Да у меня-то что просить прощения? Я пока не в дурке, а вот первые два риэлтора.

Эдди скривил губы в усмешке и торжественно прошёл на кухню. С этой комнатой у него всегда были особые счеты. Первым делом он полез под раковину, потом покопался в посудомоечной машине. Ричи смотрел на все эти телодвижения, прислонившись бедром к столу.

Потом Эдди начал поднимать жалюзи. За окном оказался неплохой вид. Эдди остановился, чтобы полюбоваться.

Ричи наблюдал за тем, как смягчилось недовольное лицо, разгладилась складка между бровей, посветлел взгляд. В ярких лучах весеннего солнца Эдди был невероятно красив.

Ричи не выдержал — подошёл сзади и заключил в объятия. Эдди положил голову ему на плечо и отступил чуть назад. Ричи засунул руки Эдди в передние карманы джинсов.

— Ну не здесь же, — слабо возмутился Эдди.

— Именно здесь, — сказал Ричи.

Вид из окна был красивый. На заднем дворике располагались ухоженный бассейн и несколько клумб с розами. Типичный дом американской семьи среднего достатка. То, чего Ричи когда-то боялся как огня. Но сейчас он не с какой-то женщиной, к которой не испытывает ничего, кроме благодарности. Он вместе с человеком, которого по-настоящему любит. Посудомойка и розовые клумбы уже не казались чем-то плохим.

Ричи наклонился и поцеловал Эдди в шею.

Эдди резко развернулся, и вот они уже самозабвенно целовались у окна. Это были долгие, многообещающие поцелуи, совсем не такие, каким положено быть на кухне осматриваемого дома.

Эдди упёрся поясницей в столешницу разделочного столика и отстранился, чтобы отдышаться. Ричи придвинулся ближе. Так, чтобы Эдди чувствовал, насколько он заинтересован в происходящем. Что, в принципе, не требовалось, ведь он хотел Эдди всегда и везде. Почти год прошёл, а эта горячка всё не уходила.

Эдди тоже был не прочь, насколько Ричи мог судить.

Времени было в обрез, поэтому Ричи не стал медлить и потянулся к ремню Эдди.

— Рут может вернуться в любой момент.

— Мы услышим и быстренько закончим, — сказал Ричи чересчур убедительным голосом, начиная массировать член Эдди через ткань. Вместо протеста из его рта вырвался стон.

Ричи лизнул шею Эдди и как бы закончил этот спор.

Ремень был расстегнут, и джинсы Эдди оказались на полу. Теперь у него не было возможности уйти. Ричи погладил его напрягшийся член, не снимая пока трусов.

— После этого, мы, как порядочные джентльмены, будем обязаны купить этот дом, — усмехнулся Эдди.

— А ты думаешь, на что я рассчитываю?

Он развернул Эдди спиной к себе и поцеловал под линией роста волос. Эдди качнулся назад и почувствовал возбуждение у Ричи в паху.

Ричи быстро расстегнул джинсы и высвободил член. Эдди повернулся к нему вполоборота и продемонстрировал свой профиль. У Ричи ком в горле встал ко всему прочему. От красоты, да. А ещё от шрама на щеке, оставленного Бауэрсом. Как постоянное напоминание о том, что они вместе пережили. Но сейчас они были не в Дерри и Пеннивайз им не угрожал. Они заслужили свой дом с бассейном и розами после двадцати семи лет безрадостных скитаний. Сейчас Ричи старался брать максимум от каждого момента.

Ричи стянул с Эдди трусы до колен и пристроил свой член меж ягодиц.

— Ммм, — простонал Эдди.

— Нравится?

Эдди заполошно кивнул.

Ричи тоже нравилось. Он обхватил член Эдди и начал медленно дрочить, а сам продолжал тереться о великолепную задницу. В этом была какая-то манящая недосказанность и незавершенность. Он бы хотел трахнуть Эдди на этой кухне по-настоящему (засадить по самые яйца, почувствовать блаженную узость и то, как тело Эдди сжимается вокруг его члена), но у них, к сожалению, не было никаких подручных средств.

Эдди ударился лбом о висящий над столешницей шкафчик. Ричи развернул его к себе и приподнял над полом, чтобы усадить на чистую поверхность. Сбросил кроссовки и окончательно стянул джинсы с трусами.

Эдди взял его лицо в свои руки и грязно, мокро поцеловал. С языком и зубами, со слюной на подбородке, как будто хотел откусить кусок. Иногда на него находило, и Ричи даже терялся.

Взяв оба их члена в руку Ричи принялся надрачивать, пока Эдди обнимал его ногами за талию и тихо стонал.

Эдди кусал его шею, а Ричи, теряясь в эмоциях, прислонился лбом к шкафчику.

Ричи кончил первым, когда Эдди зализывал засос у него на шее. Кончил со слабостью в коленках, вжимаясь в Эдди всем телом. Эдди застонал и придвинулся еще ближе, чуть не падая. Ричи вытер руку о свою футболку и продолжил дрочить Эдди, пока тот не излился на протяжном вздохе и не обмяк всем телом на Ричи.

Они стояли так несколько минут, пока у Ричи тряслись колени и колотилось сердце. Потом отлипли друг от друга и просто смотрели в глаза, не веря своему счастью.

Ричи оказался весь в сперме. На Эдди, как ни странно, не было ни капельки. Пока он отмывался у раковины, Эдди подошёл к нему сзади, обнял и шепнул на ушко:

— Ричи?

— Да, Эдс.

— Давай не будем брать этот дом?

— Серьёзно?! — возопил Ричи. Всё было зря. — Что опять не так?

— Плитка в ванной, — невинно заявил этот демон.

— Если бы я не любил тебя больше жизни, то убил бы здесь и сейчас.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Ричи, — сказал Эдди.


End file.
